Long Time No See
by Hyper-bella-rox9
Summary: Edward Left Bella. Now 80 years later Bella and her best friend take a vacation to Paris, and so do Edward and Alice. What happens when they meet on the same plane? Will Bella take Edward Back? ExB.
1. Plane Tickets

Long Time No See

Chapter 1:

"Bella, Bella!" I heard someone scream. I turned my head, and sure enough Anna came running towards me, with something in her hand.

It's been 80 years since he left me; 5 months after he did, Victoria found me wondering in the woods alone. I still remember that day like it was yesterday.

_-Flashback-_

" _Hello Isabella I've been waiting for you." her cat like eyes pierced into mine as she said that. Then suddenly I felt a boast of adrenaline through my body, as she jumped at me. Before I could do anything, she said, " Now you'll know what's it's like to live forever without your love." Then she bit me and everything went black._

_-End flashback-_

That's when I met Anna, she found me lying on a tree that has been knocked down. After the change, Anna said I didn't scream or beg for death, she said I slept through the whole thing just like her. We soon found out that along with 2 other vampires we were the most powerful of our kind. I could control water, and Anna could control fire, but we never met the other 2.

Anna and I were both "vegetarians" which meant that we drink animal blood not human.

Ever since the day we met we've been inseparable.

"Bella, guess what? I just got us plane tickets to Paris think of all the shopping and sight seeing we could do!" Anna exclaimed. With that I groaned. Have I mentioned Anna is a lot like Alice and I mean A LOT. They've got that same tiny body, pixie-like hair, and their both shopalholics. Te only difference is Anna's hair; which is brown with blonde streaks.

"Please don't say we have to go shopping you already took me like 2 days ago!" I said reluctant to go shopping.

" Off course we did, but you only bought one outfit and besides they have cuter clothes in Pariee!" Anna replied with Alice enthusiasm. " And if you try anything that involves you getting out of this trip, you know I'll see it." she added in a more menacing tone. That was true. Anna had the same power as Alice: visions of the future. As for mine, I can absorb and block other vampires powers when they use it on me.

" Fine I'll go, but you sooooo owe me." I grumbled

Anna started bouncing up and down and clapping her hands. Another reason why I said she is like an Alice clone. "Thank you , thank you, you will never regret this." She said.

"Seems like I already have." I mumbled under my breath.


	2. Spring Cleaning and Singing

Anna and I Lived in Seattle, Washington close to Forks

Anna and I Lived in Seattle, Washington close to Forks. We went to Seattle High too. Since we been going to school for 80 years we knew everything students need to know so we were kind of like the teachers' pets. Here Anna and I knew everybody and everyone knew us as sisters. Anna was very popular, as for I not so much but she always says that every guy was falling head over heels for me, and I had to admit she was a bit right. A boy named Chad always followed me around and carried my books everywhere, he kinda reminded me of Mike Newton, the golden retriever. I shuddered trying to suppress the memory. My heart still ached whenever I thought about the past and about _him_, I mean it wasn't as bad as before, but it still hurt. All of a sudden Chad was came up to me, big surprise (note sarcasm). " Hey Bella mind if I carry your books?" he asked. I nodded and handed them to him. It was the end of the day, and all I wanting to do was change into sweats and cook dinner. Chad walked me to my black jaguar, opened the door, and tossed my books in the back. "Thanks again Chad." I said after I got in. "Not a problem, take care." Chad answered ad shut the door. I knew there was a reason I liked that guy. I sped home thinking of what to cook for dinner, then I remembered I wasn't a human anymore, sometimes it's easy to forget I'm a vampire 'cause I kept all my human characteristics. When I got home I put some sweats on and decided to do some spring-cleaning. I turned on the radio, and noticed the song right away. So I sung along:

_He's the reason for the _

_Tear drops on my guitar _

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a_

_Wishing star he's the song in the car _

_I keep singing don't know why I doooooo_

"Wow Bella, you're really good." I turn around to see Anna, leaning against the door looking amazed. "Oh…I…um…" I stuttered, " That was awesome Bella!" she screamed. " Okay I think you just broke my ear drum." I said cupping my ears. " Maybe we should start packing for Paris." Anna suggested after a few minutes of silence. I just nodded in agreement.


	3. Edward Pov Plane Tickets

**Edward: Say it.**

**Me: No. never!**

**Edward: Say it or else...**

**Me: or else what you'll bite me? that's what I want!**

**Edward: Fine...hey look a big Chocolate Bar!!!!!**

**Me: WHAT WHERE?!!! *runs towards where edward pointed to yelling, "CHOCOLATEEEEEEEEE!!!!"***

**Edward: Hyper-bella-rox9 does not own Twilight or any of its characters except Anna and Chad.**

**Kay now on with the Story:  
**

**Edward pov (everyone may scream now)**

"EDWAARD!" I heard my dear 'sister', Alice sing. I turn my head and sure enough she came running towards me at vampire speed with something in her tiny hand. It's been 80 years since I left her. I regret ever leaving her, but it was for the best. She's probably dead by now. My heart still aches whenever I think about her beautiful angelic face.

"What is it Alice?" I asked halfheartedly. She looked a bit sad from the way my voice sounded like, but I didn't care all I cared about was Bella. Alice recovered quickly going back to her singing voice.

"Now don't give me that tone Eddie."

I winced at the nickname. Alice ignored it and went on.

"I have 7 plane tickets to go to Pariee!!!" she started jumping up and down.  
"Cool Alice, when do we leave?" I tried to sound enthused, but she didn't buy it.

"We leave tomorrow at 1:30 pm so hurry up and go pack or else I'll be forced to pack for you." Alice said, her voice turned threatening at the end. Carlisle had us all move back to Forks, Washington 5 years ago. A family of 4 now lives in Bella's house. The oldest sibling got Bella's room. Everyday I visit her room wondering if she ever found the pictures under the floor board. I was done packing around 9 o' clock.

"Hey Alice I'm going to go for a ride! Tell Carlisle were I am if he asks!!" I called out walking towards the garage.

**Me: Stupid good for nothing vampire lied about the chocolate. Ohhh I'll get him, and I'll get him gooddd. MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!**


End file.
